


You’re Late

by FreeSamPles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Connor gets mad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin’s scared, Gen, Sick Connor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSamPles/pseuds/FreeSamPles
Summary: Connor lashes out, and Hank wants to know why.(I am SO sorry for the empty summary!)





	You’re Late

Hank sighed, pulling the cuffs of his shirt and rolling them up to his elbow. The summer heat was too insane, reaching record breaking temperatures. To make it worse, Connor wasn’t there yet for Hank to joke around with. Just his luck.

Finally, Connor came in about half an hour late, which struck the Lieutenant as strange. Connor was never late, and when he was, it was never more then two minutes, him always apologizing profusely. This time, his cheeks were flushed blue, his tie was undone and his hair was messy and ruffled. No apology, or even words came out of his mouth.

“Was wondering where the fuck you were. First time I was in before you, that’s how late you are.” Hank teased, looking up to see the disheveled Connor pulling back his seat.

“I overslept. You do that all the time, so I don’t see the problem.” Hank was not expecting that kind of tone or answer. Was this the same Connor that he’s been working with for a year?

“Damn. Guess the heat’s gettin’ to you too. I was just messin’ around, kid.” Hank could’ve sworn he saw Connor roll his eyes, before looking back at the terminal, ignoring any word that came from Hank’s mouth. What was up his ass?

Connor didn’t stop acting weird after that. Periodically, he would clear his throat, or even wipe his forehead for nonexistent sweat. About an hour into work, he stood to get up from his desk, but immediately stumbled back, his foot knocking into his office chair. Hank flinched at the noise.

“Connor, you alright?” Hank’s voice was laced with concern. Connor sneered, hand grasped onto the side of his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Mind your own damn business.” Connor grumbled, before stalking off into the break room. 

Hank wanted to flip him off right then and there, but held in the urge to do it. Clearly something was wrong with him, and he knew Connor wasn’t in the mood for confrontation. Instead, Hank decided to continue to work at his desk. A few minutes passed by, and Hank managed to get a small amount of work done. 

“What the fuck is your problem, you fucking piece of plastic!?” The voice of a certain detective echoed throughout the precinct. As soon as Hank heard Gavin’s voice, he instinctively balled his hands into fists. He was about to bust Gavin’s fucking balls.

That, however, wasn’t going to need to happen. In fact, it was Connor who was busting Gavin’s balls. He held the detective by the shirt collar, his fist raised for a punch.

“You wanna fucking repeat that, bitch!?” Hank had heard Connor swear multiple times, but never had he heard him swear with such ferocity and anger. Gavin’s usual arrogance was replaced with fear. Pure, unspoken, fear.

“Call me plastic again, asshole! I FUCKING dare you!”

“Reed! Connor! In my office, NOW!” The Captain’s loud, booming voice silenced the whole crowd of people that had gathered in the break room. Connor noticeably winced, and forcibly let go of Gavin, his hands shoved into his pockets. Gavin hastily followed, making sure to keep his distance away from the android. As soon as Gavin and Connor left, the crowd quickly died down, deciding to return to their seats and watch the show from their desks, Hank included. 

Once they were in the Captain’s office, all hell broke loose. Hank had never seen Connor so angry. He was usually so stoic and calm. While the voices were muffled a bit, it was very obvious how angry Connor was, and the blatant amount of cursing made everyone’s faces twist in discomfort. After a few minutes of shouting and curses, Connor visibly slammed his hands on the Captain’s desk and stomped out of the office, face completely blue. 

“Connor-“

“SHUT UP, HANK!” And with that, Connor took his hoodie from his desk and left the precinct. The way Connor acted was almost childish, and Hank wanted to laugh, but he knew something was really wrong with Connor, especially with how out of character he was acting. After an hour of staring at his screen and thinking about the incident, he decided he was just gonna leave work early. It wasn’t worth working if Connor wasn’t there. He needed to check on him anyways. So, with that, Hank wiped the sweat off his forehead, shut off his computer, and walked out the doors. 

Connor loved his apartment. Whenever Hank had visited, which was very often, the home was always clean. Always. Hank didn’t know androids could be so good at decorating. Connor’s fish tank always caught Hank’s eyes, mostly because of how big and vibrant it was. However, this time, the first thing Hank noticed as he walked through the door was the immediate blast of cold air. Way too cold.

“Jesus!” Hank hugged his body with his arms, attempting to shield himself from the cold. It felt like it was at least fifty degrees. The second thing was that one of the chairs from the kitchen table was knocked over. From Hank’s experience, that always meant there was a struggle. Someone could’ve broken in.

“Connor!” He yelled, running down the hallway and kicking the door to his bedroom.

Connor was sprawled out across the floor, his dress shirt thrown off onto the ground, leaving his chest completely bare. His eyes were Hank immediately ran to his side, checking his LED. It was a fiery red, but fortunately, it wasn’t colorless. Hank attempted to carry him to his bed, but pulled away quickly, wincing. He was burning hot. Hank quietly cursed under his breath.

“H-hank...” Connor called out weakly, eyes still closed. The sight of the usually active and capable detective so vulnerable made Hank’s heart drop. He gently placed two hands under Connor’s back, slowly picking him up as to not wake him.

“You’re really sick, kid.” Hank whispered, pulling Connor’s head up to his chest. This kid was probably gonna overheat if he didn’t cool down soon. Thinking on his feet, Hank took Connor to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bath, stripping him down to only his underwear in the process.

The lack of movement from Connor chilled Hank to his core, who was frantically rushing to get him into the tub. Hank felt Connor’s body, which was now a bit cooler, but still hot. Connor groaned at the touch, and his eyes fluttered open, irises glazed over.

“Hank? Please stay with me.” He whispered, weakly reaching his arm out towards him. Hank quickly held his hand with both of his, rubbing small circles on the surface. There was nothing he could do, other than wait for him to cool down. 

After a few minutes, Connor was at a manageable temperature. Not normal, but it was loads better then before. Connor sat up from the tub, Hank sitting up with him.

“Connor? You good?” 

“I’m better...” Connor stood up from the tub, almost losing his balance. Hank held his shoulders, slowly leading him out of the bathroom and onto the couch. 

“You okay, Connor?” Hank asked, placing a blanket over Connor’s legs. Connor gave a slight nod, clearing his throat.

“Hank, please don’t leave.” Connor desperately said, watching him leave his vision. Hank chuckled, grabbing a mug (I’M A BADASS MOFO) from his cabinet.

“I’m not going anywhere kiddo.” He placed the mug under the coffee maker that Connor kept in his kitchen, pouring thirium into the Once it was done, Hank placed the mug in Connor’s hands, and sat down next to him.

“So, you gonna tell me why you flipped out on Gavin?” Connor hesitated, before taking a sip from the coffee mug.

“He spilled his coffee. On me. And on purpose.” Hank silently laughed, patting Connor on the shoulder.

“Kid, you gotta tell me when stuff like this happens. I need to know. How long have you been feeling like this?” Connor placed the mug on the coffee table and sighed.

“Since this morning. That’s why I was so late. I had a bit of trouble putting on my clothes.”

“Goddamn it Connor! You shouldn’t have even come to work today!” Hank groaned and held his head. Tears began to well in Connor’s eyes.

“I didn’t know! I’m- I’m so- so sorry, Hank!” Connor hiccuped and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Hank immediately got guilt tripped. Damn this fucking android. Why’d he always have to be so complicated? He placed a hand on Connor’s back and rubbed small, comforting circles.

“Shhh, kid. It’s fine, okay? It’s not your fault. Don’t cry.” Oh great. Now he had to comfort this poor kid. Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, and cried into his shoulder, Hank now awkwardly comforting him.

After a few minutes, Connor had shifted to Hank’s lap, adoring the head rubs he was getting. Hank smiled softly. He was just like a dog. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth parted slightly. He was sleeping. Hank lightly brushed Connor’s cheek, giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves some good sick Connor and Hank comfort, am I right? Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> EDIT: Wow! Y’all, I’m so happy with the response I’ve gotten for my first fic so early! Thank you guys so much!


End file.
